


Leaping Lemurs

by msraven



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msraven/pseuds/msraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil and Clint get stuck on babysitting duties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaping Lemurs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladydeathfaerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydeathfaerie/gifts).



> A quick minific because I needed to write fluff after my last two posts.

“Barton, you’re with me.”

Clint spins around and automatically falls into step with Phil, now walking away from the lab vs. towards it.

“Thought we were on babysitting duty?” Clint asks and watches as the corner of Phil’s left eye twitches. Clint frowns - the small tell never signals anything good. 

“We are,” Phil responds cryptically and keeps walking.

“Uh, sir? I thought our new friends were in the lab?” Clint prods when Phil doesn’t elaborate. 

Phil stops at the doors to the hangar and turns to Clint with a sigh. “The _adults_ are in the lab. Their children, however, are still in their ship.”

Clint can only gape at his husband when the meaning behind his words sinks in. “Wait. You mean we’re actually on _babysitting_ duty?”

“Yes, Clint,” Phil says with another sigh. “We are actually on babysitting duty. Apparently, you are the only human their matriarch and lead scientist trusts with their offspring. They trust me only as an extension of you.”

Clint ducks his head. “Sorry, sir. I just...I couldn’t leave them there.”

Clint had stumbled upon the furry aliens while doing recon on an AIM base. They had looked so clearly upset that Clint didn’t think twice about helping them escape. It wasn’t until they had flown to the closest SHIELD base in the aliens’ semi-functional spacecraft and called Thor, that Clint learned they were scared for the children they’d left hidden onboard. 

Phil sighs again, softer this time, and cups Clint’s cheek with his hand, using it to tilt the arches chin back up.

“No, don’t apologize,” Phil says. “While this may not be exactly how I planned to spend my afternoon, do not ever apologize for showing some basic humanity. You don’t leave innocents behind and it’s one of the many things I love about you.”

Clint blushes, but doesn’t pull away when Phil leans over to give him a quick kiss. 

“Come on,” Phil prods, “let’s see if you can charm alien kids as quickly as you charmed my cousin’s human ones.”

They walk onto the ship and Clint stands perfectly still as the alien matriarch approaches him, placing her hands gently on his shoulders and touching their foreheads together. It doesn’t feel nearly as strange as Clint expects it should. The aliens look a lot like human-sized lemurs, except with coloring more like a Bengal tiger - he’d given up trying to decide if they were adorable or terrifying. 

She steps back after a moment, only giving Phil a slight nod of acknowledgement, before motioning for them to walk through another set of doors. They both step through and freeze in their tracks.

“Holy shit, Phil,” Clint says. “I think I’m gonna die of cute overload.”

There are a half-dozen lemur-sized aliens roaming around the nursery. All of them stop what they’re doing and turn to stare as the two humans step a little further into the room. What looks to be the oldest and largest of them slowly walks over on all fours. Clint automatically squats to make himself smaller and holds out his hand, palm up, with a big smile.

“Hi there, I’m Clint,” he greets even though it won’t understand what he’s saying.

The child sniffs tentatively on his fingers before jumping up and using his arm as a ramp to climb up onto his shoulder. It rubs the top of its head against Clint’s cheek before it nudges him with a very cold nose in his ear, making him flinch away with a laugh. He reaches up to stroke a hand over its fur as the other children converge on him. 

Clint shifts to sit cross-legged on the floor as the other alien kids climb in his lap and onto his arms and shoulders, grinning happily up at Phil.

“What were you saying about cute overload?” Phil asks, making Clint grin wider.

“Come play with us,” Clint requests, patting the ground next to him. “I’m pretty sure they don’t bite.”

“Can’t say the same about you,” Phil teases as he sits next to Clint and bumps their shoulders together. 

Two of the kids quickly jump over to Phil’s empty lap and Clint bumps back. “You like how I bite.”

Phil only hums noncommittally and rubs his nose against the fur of the alien baby in his arms, making it squeal with what Clint assumes is laughter before it reaches up to grab Phil’s nose. 

Clint looks at his husband’s relaxed, happy smile and can’t help thinking this is the perfect way to spend an afternoon.


End file.
